Keeping up with Oliver
by bobafettt
Summary: Juno Roberts is your average teenage witch. Dating the Hufflepuff quidditch captain, tormenting her brother, playing quidditch, and trying to get through N.E.W.T.s with her sanity. See what happens when her perfect little world comes crashing down around her and the most unexpected person shows up to help pick up the pieces
1. Chapter 1

"There you two are, I've been here for an hour" An older blonde man with glasses rushed up to his children "everyone is okay though?" he asked, checking Juno over a couple times. William let out an annoyed laugh "everything is fine dad, I've got it down now" he spoke, winking at his sister with a broad grin. Juno frowned, punching him lightly on the arm "hey, i wouldn't have to lug you around if you had passed your test" he stated, grabbing his trolly and beginning to posh it towards the train.

As he walked away Juno glared daggers at the back of his head, causing her father to laugh which was almost identical to Will's "you'll get it eventually dear, now don't you have a compartment to claim?" he asked, pulling her into a tight hug. Goodbyes were always hard on him now that their mother wasn't. It had been six years now since they diagnosed her with terminal cancer, and over the last two years she had gone completely downhill. Last year three twins managed to convince St. Mungo's to keep her there, it was more comfortable then the hospital in Manchester, and going to visit was a mere trip through the floo network. Juno pulled away from the hug

"I've got to go find Ced" she told him as she have him a quick peck on the cheek.

"of course" her father nodded, the same proud smile on his face he always had. He pulled Juno in for one more hug "that's got Will. I'll see you at Christmas" Juno nodded, returning the smile. For the most part she was a supporting image of her mother, but where William got his father's laugh, Juno got his infectious smile.

The train was it's usual busy self, old friends excited to see each other again after a couple months apart, pranks already being pulled. Juno had managed to run into her brother, darting off with the Weasley twins as Percy followed quickly behind them. The red headed twins were two years behind Will, but they hit it off almost instantly a couple years back. They were all trouble makers, and luckily they were all in Gryffindor.

Juno continued looking for Cedric, running into a few familiar faces along the way, but no one of importance. She was about to give up when she felt someones body press against her back, pulling her into the compartment next to her "I've missed you" she chimed, turning around to see her captor. The face she saw was not the one she had been expecting. Instead of a handsome boy with dark hair and beautiful blue eyes, she saw a mouth full of horrible teeth, and dark eyes. Marcus Flint had a nasty smile on his face as Juno pushed him away from her, taking a few steps back at the same time to force more distance between the two of them "what do you want Flint?" she asked, eyeing the door behind him.

"What do I ever want from you Roberts?" he asked, his voice as foul as his appearance. Juno never understood his fixation on her, she was everything he hated in a person, she was Hufflepuff and muggle born. Still for the past two years he had insisted on harassing her.

"Why can't you get it through that thick skull of yours; I'm taken. And even if i wasn't, you're repulsive. Like seriously, are you related to trolls?" she asked, watching as the door behind him begins to open. Marcus turns to try and close it, but the towing figure if Oliver Wood is already in the way of the rolling door.

Juno rolls her eyes again, but her face brightens as Cedric slips in behind the Scottish boy. Slowly he walks up to Juno, silently asking if she's alright and when she nods subtly he is visibly relieved. "Thanks Wood" He nodded at the quidditch keeper and Oliver nods back before pushing Flint out the door.

"anything to keep his slimy hands off anyone" he say before leaving.

Juno let's a sigh of relief escape her as she wraps her arms around her boyfriend, pulling him in for a tight hug. "I missed you" her voice was muffled by his chest, but Cedric still heard her. Pulling away slightly he grabbed her chin and tilted her head up slightly, taking in her beautiful face. Her eyes were as brilliant and green as ever, her hair was a mane of golden curls. She still had the same scar on her eyebrow from a bludger hit four years ago. Every little bit of her was still as beautiful as it had been last June.

"I missed you too" he smiled that handsome smile of his, causing Juno to go weak at the knees. Finally their lips touched, causing goosebumps to spread across her body. It had been far to long since they last touched. Her hands grabbed at his shirt, pulling him in and deepening the kiss. It didn't take long before she could feel his tongue prodding at her lips, begging for entry, which Juno happily allowed. Cedric's hands pushed just under her t-shirt, but stayed firmly pressed on her hips causing her to let out a sharp breath.

"Seriously, there are first years on this train, you might want to close the curtains the next time you two decide to devour recorders faces" Instantly the couple break apart, Cedric removing his hands from Juno's body as they both turn to face the source of the voice. Sitting in the corner is a dark skinned girl, a dorky grin plastered on her face. She seemed to be trying her hardest to keep a stern look on her face, but as usual failed miserably.

Penny got up off her seat and rushed towards the two, engulfing them both in a bone crushing hug. Sometimes Juno could swear that the only person happier then her about finally getting together with Cedric the summer before last, it was Penny. She had spent most of their fifth year trying to figure out what the new seeker thought of his keeper. Not in the most subtle ways either. It was awful and embarrassing and Juno sweetie she would never inform her best friend of any other crush she may have. "Look at you two, Hogwarts most perfect couple." she sang as she finally let them both go, taking her seat again. Blyth Cedric and Juno burst into a fit of laughter as they followed suit, taking a seat on the bench across from her

"good to see you too Pen" Cedric spoke as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriends shoulders, forcing her slightly closer to him.

The train ride was filled with conversations about what they did over the summer. Cedric had been on holiday with his patents, Penny had been visiting her nan in America. eventually Charlie and Winifred managed to find the group, other Hufflepuffs they were all friends with. There was an abundance of sweets, exploding snap and their usual game of truth or dare before they finally arrived at the castle.

Much to Juno's relief, the thesrals that pulled the horseless cats were still invisible to her. One of her greatest fears since her mothers diagnosis was being able to see those. not because of their frightening appearance which had been illustrated in her text book, but because of the fact that it would mean that her mother really is gone. Cedric once again puked her close, knowing exactly what she was thinking "You can't see them, everything is fine" he whispered in her ear. Juno nodded, resting her head lightly on his shoulder


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two! Thanks for the favorites and reviews!

as usual, I obviously don't own any familiar characters

* * *

The first couple days back were a whirl wind of events. Apparently a wizard broke out of Azkaban and was likely after Harry Potter. Because of this there was an attack on the train supposedly, and currently dementors all over the grounds. Juno had the misfortune of getting to close to one of then on her way to herbology on the second day of classes. The feelings that overwhelmed her were unexplainable, it felt as if the world was ending, but worse. The days went on rather similar to that day, reports of students getting to close, followed with the gossip of who reacted the worst, Potter still being the winner of that category. Other then that, things were relatively normal. N.E.W.T level classes already had the seventh years swimming in homework and each hour in class only made it worse.

Juno grabbed the bowl of porcupine quills from the burly boy next to her and placed them on her side of the table, shooting him a glare "if you want to pass this, just let me do out. Ours a wonder you managed to get this far in this class" she spat, looking into her cauldron. Potions was one of get best classes, but for the past three years she had been partnered with none other then Oliver Wood. Gryffindor quidditch captain, keeper, and the pride and joy of the house. Boys wanted to be him, girls wanted to be with him. Probably because they didn't know how crazy he was. All they saw was his tall figure, fit body and his handsome face. There was no denying it, he was a good looking bloke. He also drove Juno mental

"You know, I won't learn anything if you don't let me do it" he commented as he added something to the potion, causing Juno to gasp and move in an attempt to undo what he did. The potion turned from the bright blue it was supposed to be to a dark, pukey green. There was no telling what kind of reaction it would have now.

"what was that?" she asked through gritted teeth. Hopefully it was at least something that was supposed to go in soon.

Oliver shrugged, pushing the small container towards the angry blonde "Unicorn tail it looks like" he said.

"Are you serious Wood? You did that on purp-" before she could finish her sentence the was a loud bang and the ugly green liquid was everywhere. A whoosh of black was at their desk the moment it happened and the pair found themselves looking at the hooknose that took residency in the center of professor Snape's face.

"ten points from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor for you incompetence. You will both be joining me after class for detention. I expect better from you miss Roberts" The blonde nodded in agreeance before glaring daggers at her partner. "The rest of you, potions on my desk in five minutes" he snapped, turning on the spot and taking his place at the front of the classroom once more.

"This wouldn't have happened if you just let me help Roberts" his face mocked anger and his sung song voice deceived his attempt to seem upset with her. Her had done that deliberately to get under her skin, which just made things worse. With a heave of her chest, Juno let out an annoyed sigh but chose to keep her mouth shut. Instead of letting him get the best of her, she started cleaning up her note books, muttering a cleaning spell here and there. Might as well use it now as Snape wouldn't allow magic in detention. Oliver took that time to lean back in his chair with a large dopey grin on his face "Silent treatment already? We've only been here an hour" a roar of laughter echoed through the room, causing the professor to turn hood attention to them again and place a threatening finger over his lips to silence the Scottish boy.

When the rest of the class filtered out of the room, Snape came to them and confiscated their wands informing them, as Juno had predicted, that they would not be needing them this afternoon. With that the greasy man left the room. This seemed to be more of a punishment to Juno then it did to Oliver as she noticed him grinning away. No doubt that without quidditch season being here, the captain had a lot of time on his hands so this was merely an excuse that gave him something entertaining to do.

With another huff, the Hufflepuff headed to the cleaning supplies. She grabbed the cauldron polish and a couple of rags before heading to her seat "Get the cauldrons please" Juno demands, not wanting to bother with him, but she knew if she didn't they'd be there all night. Oliver threw his hands up defensively, a large grin spreading across his face, and slowly walked to the cauldrons. He took his time, but soon enough they were polishing them in the sweet sound of silence.

The bliss that was Oliver Wood keeping that massive Scot mouth of his shut was short lived and soon enough the boy was trying to make idle conversation "They didn't captain you this year then?" he asked, shooting a pang of jealousy through the Hufflepuff girl. Juno simply shook her head and continued working "I would have thought for sure out would be you. Diggory is good, but you're all around a better player. You've got the brains" he continued giving get a wink when she looked up to him

"I didn't want it" Juno shrugged, lying through her teeth. She had wanted it more then anything and for the second time someone else was chosen. She was happy for Cedric, but a little upset because he didn't really want it like she did. Letting out a sigh Juno pointed to his cauldron "you missed a spot Wood" she stated, putting the one she had been working on to the side.

Juno flopped down on her favourite chair in the cozy Hufflepuff common room, letting out a dramatic sigh as she did so. Penny, who had her noise in a transfiguration book rolled her dark brown eyes and snapped the book shut, looking at her over dramatic befriend. "what happened?" she asked placing the book in the empty spot next to her.

"Oliver sodding Wood is what happened" Juno sat up straight in her chair so she could make eye contact with Penny "we were reviewing in potions, doing a simple sleeping drought and the idiot just threw in unicorn tail hair. It exploded everywhere, we got points docked. He's insufferable Penny!" Melodrama wasn't a foreign concept to Juno, she tended to take things way to seriously. Penny let out a cute laugh as she got up from her seat and stretched causing boys to turn and look. Penny was a stunning girl, curves in the right places, dark skin, perfect hair, freckles on her cheeks and nose. The irony in it? She had no clue how beautiful she was.

Juno on the other hand had unruly blonde curls, pale skin which never seemed to take colour, and barely anything in the chest department. Next to her best friend she looked like a house elf with hair in her opinion. "You'll survive Juns. Now I think I'm gong to shower and head to bed, you coming?" she asked as she let her arms fall to her sides.

Juno shook her head "I need to finish up that scroll for transfiguration" she replied. Her hands moved to her silky, black and yellow tie and pulled it off, placing it next to her "I won't be too late" she smiled and watched as Penny shrugged and entered the hallway that lead to the 7th year girls dorm.


End file.
